


Caught

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Mike accidentally walks in on a private moment for Ginny





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the All Bawson Smut Network's Sinning Sunday tradition. The Bawson fandom has lost its innocence and I'm proud to say I was there to see it happen although I maintain my innocence in its destruction.

The shaky breathing that greets Mike when he enters Ginny's apartment (her permanently unlocked door is a habit she really should break) almost makes him turn around and bolt, but he stands in the middle of her living room, his eyes trained on her open bedroom door. He strains his hearing, is rewarded with gentle whimpers and he reconsiders his decision not to leave immediately. If she's crying, she'll murder him for seeing her (he's never even seen her eyes water, not even when she got beaned). But a harshly whispered "Oh fuck" turns the situation on its head. This is way worse. He might have comforted his way out of his death sentence if she was crying, but this... This she'll kill him for intruding on. Especially if she isn't alone.

And what if she isn't alone? How is he going to explain the way he barged into her apartment with a case of beer and the provisions to make her his famous grilled cheese? She might not mind the interruption so much after the embarrassment wears out, but what would her friend (he can't bring himself to call whoever it is anything more) say? If he's being honest, he wouldn't care what some guy thought of him, but getting off to a bad start with him could damage his relationship with Ginny, and nothing is worth that. So he turns to leave, actually balancing on his toes to make as little noise as possible, but her voice stops him again. "Fuck Mike!"

His mind is playing tricks on him. He's been having unspeakable fantasies about his rookie for a few months. Of course his perverse imagination would lead him to believe she's doing the same with him. And maybe the guy's name is Mike. His curiosity (and jealousy if he's being honest, something that gets riskier and riskier as he and Ginny recover from the Amelia debacle) roots him to the spot and he listens for a response to her whimpers but hears only her ragged breathing. Either the guy is a mute or Mike is right. Whatever the truth is, he's gotta know. And he reasons from her high-pitched moans that she's probably too occupied to notice his light footsteps (Nike will forever have his gratitude for the softness of their shoes' soles) as he creeps to her door.

An embarrassingly ardent wave of relief floods him when he finds her alone. It quickly disappears, replaced by the mass exodus of his blood from his brain, in search of lower regions, as he takes in the sight before him. Not only is his rookie naked—a sight that alone could kill him—but she's spread out of her bed, her mile long legs spread as far apart as her trim hips can bear. Her eyes are closed, her head thrown back on the pillow that's covered with her wild curls, and her mouth is open as she moans. Movement draws his eyes to the meeting of her thighs and he watches her punish the vibrator with the pace of her thrusting hand. Her other hand is busy as well, her fingertips working her clit so hard that she could start a fire with the friction. The hand clutching the vibrator releases it, moves up to tug at her protruding nipples. Mike's erection throbs and he grips himself through his pants as her hips rock on the bed.

She's close. He can tell by the way her movements lose their finesse and her breathing becomes choppy. Her head rolls on the pillow and her back arches. It's a sight he'll never forget, the way she freezes as her body levitates off the bed then shudders back to life. She huffs out his name and he realizes how absent his brain is from the equation when he answers. The spell is broken instantly as she bolts upright, covers her chest. "What the fuck?"

He doesn't know what to say. For the first time in his verbally superfluous life, he's utterly speechless. He'd have probably had an answer for her ire, but she's more surprised than anything else, staring at him with wide, wild eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"Door was open," he croaks, still staring at her. The respectful thing to do would be to avert his gaze, but she's still naked and he'll never forgive himself for missing a moment of it.

"So you invited yourself in to watch me—" She stops short, stares at him expectantly.

He's got absolutely nothing. There's no plausible explanation for his voyeurism. He simply says, "I'm sorry, Baker. Fuck I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer, just continues to stare at him until he feels naked. He's not sure what to make of the way her brow furrows, or how she chews on her lip, so he asks, "What, Baker?"

Her answer is by far the most shocking part of this clusterfuck. "You do it."

"Do what?" She gestures aimlessly but he understands immediately and shakes his head. "No. That's not gonna happen."

"Why not? I did it."

"It's not like you knew I was watching." She shrugs her bare shoulders and her breasts bounce. Mike blinks, calls her bluff. "So you're saying you'd have finished if you knew I was watching?"

She looks stricken but quickly recovers, shakes her head. "That's not the point. You in or out, Lawson? Or are you chicken?"

"Chicken? Oh wow you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

She snorts. "Fuck you, Mike."

"You did. Figuratively anyway."

"And now you're too much of a chickenshit to return the favor."

Ultimately, it's the look she levels him with that makes him set down his beer and groceries on her butterfly chair. He walks to the bed, unbuttoning his flannel shirt as he does, and stands before her as he undoes his pants. Before he knows it, he's naked in front of his equally naked teammate and every sane part of him tells him this is the worst decision he's ever made. But those few parts are outnumbered exponentially, and shrinking with every throb of his erection. He sits beside her, takes his bobbing cock in his hand and gives it a few strokes that quickly make him lightheaded enough to lay back on her jasmine-scented pillow.

"What are you thinking about?" She's closer than he expects her to be when his eyes creak open. She's sitting up on her knees (a more glorious sight than anything he can think of), her gaze trained on his working hand.

A million answers come to mind (her breasts, her thighs, her deliciously pink pussy, the way she called his name), but he can only grunt, "You."

She doesn't answer and he looks at her again, still pulling on his painfully hard cock. "Touch yourself."

His free hand finds the vibrator, offers it to her. She takes it, moves to lay beside him on her side, one of her legs propped up. Mike watches her eyes fall closed as the gentle hum of the vibrator punctuates their shaky breathing. His hand works of its own accord, his mind too focused on the way she rolls her nipples between her fingers. And her mouth. In his fantasies, she's a talker and he's glad it's true. She hisses, "Gonnacum. So. Hard. So...so...Mike!"

It's that pleading capitulation, the way she whines his name like she needs saving, that makes him roll over onto her. His erection slides against her slickness, and the buzz of the vibrator makes him groan in her mouth. Ginny sucks on his tongue, bites his bottom lip. He takes the vibrator away and Ginny whines at the loss until he quickly replaces it with his still throbbing cock. He sits up, and their gazes drop. Ginny watches as he pushes slowly, agonizingly slowly, inside her. This is a sight even death won't take from Mike, the way she opens and stretches around him. His hips immediately find their rhythm if only because her pussy is pulsing around him. Ginny lets out a whine when his teeth sink into her neck. His hands grip her as he holds her too tight, pounds her senseless. And she rewards him heartily. He's barely reached his stride when she wraps around him, her moans high-pitched as she clutches his shoulders. "Mike!"

He pushes her knees back, thrusts deeper and deeper until he bottoms out. She's a mess in his arms, shaking and calling his name over and over. Mike plants his hands on either side of her and slams his hips into hers, her headboard shaking with each thrust. Her nails dig into his shoulders and she bites his neck hard enough that Mike knows he'll have a hickey the next day. Still she urges him on, kissing and mewling, her arms around his neck. Her warmth and wetness, combined with the unshakable thought that this is Ginny, his doe-eyed rookie, are too much. He snaps, his hips rolling with reckless abandon. His climax is nothing short of an explosion, a white hot burning that combusted into sated blackness as his seed flows inside her. He collapses atop her, trailing wet kisses up her neck to her lips. He sighs, buries his face in her neck as she wraps around her, her limbs goose-bumped.

It seems like an eternity before one of them speaks. It's Ginny and Mike can actually hear her smiling. "What's in that bag?"

Mike lifts his face from her delightfully warm skin. "I was gonna make you grilled cheese but I feel like you owe me a sandwich."

He doesn't expect her to agree if only because she's such a little shit, but she nods. Mike rolls off her, goes to the bathroom and wets a washcloth with warm water. When he returns to her room, Ginny's perched on the bed, buttoning his shirt over her naked frame. Mike pushes her back on the bed, cleans her as she watches with dreamy eyes. She yawns as she rolls off the bed. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

A short while later, they're entwined on her couch, Ginny stretched across Mike's lap like a cat, both of them eating halves of a grilled cheese. Mike's hand wanders under his shirt and he caresses her toned but soft stomach, smiles at her heavy eyelids. "This is okay. It's not as good as mine, but it'll do."

Ginny smirks. "Whatever. Sal said they were the best he ever had."

Mike frowns. "You cooked for Sal before me?"

Ginny sits up, caresses his face, nuzzles his nose with her own. "Are you jealous?"

They've had unprotected sex. He's got the leverage to admit his jealousy. He nods and she laughs, pinches his cheek though he doesn't smile as he pulls away. "It's not funny, Gin.I hate how he's always all over you."

"All over me? I think the closest we've gotten is a hug after we beat the Rangers." It's cute. On anyone else, the jealousy would be a deal-breaker, but there's something endearing about her cocky captain being insecure that someone would take her attentions away. Clearly he didn't know what she really thought of him.

Mike shakes his head. "He tried to hump you last week in the clubhouse."

Ginny frowns, thinking she'd remember something like that. Mike is her top choice without question, but she's not dead. She's noticed Sal. "He did not!"

Mike nods vigorously. "Yes he did. He got the last Three Musketeers and you tried to take it. He threw you down and laid on top of you. Almost got his ass put in a sling for it too."

Ginny laughs as she shakes her head. "We were wrestling, crazy man. He swept my feet from under me and I pulled him down when I fell. I can assure you there was no humping."

Mike snorts. "I saw what I saw. And even if I'm wrong, he's always smiling at you and talking to you."

Ginny shakes her head again. "We're friends. Friends are nice to each other despite what our relationship would have you believe."

"No it's more than that. We went out for beers Sunday night and he moped the whole time because you weren't there."

Ginny raises her eyebrows at him. "And what did you do?"

"I moped a little too but he was just pathetic." He shakes his head. "And I almost punched him at the photoshoot for watching you so hard."

Ginny blinks at him. "I caught you trying to see me naked."

"And that rat bastard was right behind me."

"A distinction without a difference, Mike."

Mike shakes his head again. "I've earned the right to creep on you after all the man hours I've put in."

Ginny shrugs, gives a wry smile. "Sal buys me grape soda and candy bars."

Mike rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Ginny laughs. "I can't believe you're jealous. I've had a crush on you since I was 13. You'd be hard-pressed to find any real competition, old man."

Mike smiles, pulls her close and kisses her nose, smiling at the way it scrunches. "Is that right?"

Ginny kisses his chin. "That's right."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!! XOXOXO


End file.
